Just to say Thank You to all my Readers
by Alexisminamino
Summary: This is a thank you story for all my lovely readers and reviewers. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you gift to all my readers

Alternate Universe

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter One

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Life was going great. I had nothing to complain about, all because of what I did not remember, did not affect me, and it was out of mind out of sight, only for so long. If only I can return to that time, when my thoughts did not revolved around the one that got away. I went through all my college years without a mere recollection, but having the friends that I do now, it resurfaced. Luckily it was now rather than then. My dates were great and I have a healthy social life, well as great as it can be whilst living with my parents and keeping up a certain appearance. That was just a temporary situation, for I am saving to buy a house rather than renting. Oh bless the day when I do move out, it is closer than anyone realises.

These have been the first time in years, since High school, that I've began thinking about my true love that was never to be found again. Let me make this clear, we did not know it was love back then, for we were young and ignorant, and on top of that, we were very much into experimentation, my first everything, yes I admit, everything. Even today, as I look back, I do not regret how I lost my virginity. I know lots who have, but to me, it was the only thing that tied me to my lost love. I did not know about that little experiment turning out to the love of my life. Well as they say, you never know what you have until it's gone, and you do suffer and feel very much foolish, finally realising when it is far too late.

It affects me more now considering where I am in my life. Even after countless of dates, that's just what it was, just dates, I am still not wedded or engaged. After college, I met some friends that proved to be lifelong friends and we clicked automatically. They pulled out the socialite in me. It wasn't until we had a triple date that I began reminiscing of my past love. It was I, and a young lady, very much pleasant and decent, a true lady. I'm sorry I can't recall her name. Such is life when what you thought didn't matter does and what you think does is not as trifle as important as what was once forgotten but bound to make your life a bundled of what if questioning and self derision.

Let me continue, shall we. It was I, and my date, my friends Yusuke and Keiko, who as they shared, has been dating since Sarayashiki Junior High. I was surprised they remained singled with each other for so long. The other couple was a dear friend, Kazuma, but we all call him by his family name, Kuwabara. He went on vacation one summer and met such a decorum and very beautiful mysterious young lady. Eventually he shed light on her identity when we met her. The lovely Yukina, as he puts it. I smile fondly at the thought of him with his love. He is such a warrior of love. Well, it was his mysterious, soigné lady that brought back memories.

It was a lovely cool late summer evening, when we were all out in a park side restaurant, when we saw her. She was a vision of loveliness and her mannerism was very much a positive aspect of her personality, but none of that compared to how beautiful her eyes were. I tried not to stare into those deep red passionate looking eyes. It would have given away a different meaning if I stared at her all night. It didn't click in my head where I saw those eyes before. It bothered me for the entire date, thinking back as to why those eyes looked familiar. Then there it was, flash in my mind where I was in my bed, mum was away for the weekend, with this figure over me, forcefully thrusting inside me, and oh how much I loved it. Myself being thoroughly flush in euphoria as all I saw were those fervent red eyes staring back at me with that same look Yukina was giving Kuwabara. I didn't know then what that look was, and no one can blame me considering the situation I was in. I was delightfully too busy loving how my body was making me feel due to divine momentum, force and friction that were being applied to me. Gosh, you've got to love Science for that, and I paid the price for science the next day. My hips and thighs were in pain as if I ran a marathon. It was then I knew why some of the girls complained discreetly amongst themselves. We never knew what they were talking about; therefore we dismissed it as a girl thing.

It was then it came in a flash, a flash that made me flush in remembrance. Yukina-san possessed eyes, the same as my lost love. If only I could see those eyes again, I would know what they were showing me back then. Now I fear that I will not get the chance, to finally say how I felt. I was never told, but I was too blind to see what was in front of me. Maybe it was the fact that we were too immature to say words that might have led us down the wrong path, even if the feelings were true. Maybe all of this happened for a good reason. This was my thought to make myself feel better so I would not spiral into depression or loathe my life when seeing everyone else around me moving on.

And here we are, present day as I am celebrating the first anniversary of Keiko and Yusuke. They were married and soon after Yukina and Kuwabara wedded, as did our newest friend, Koenma and Botan. I mean even Kuwabara's sister; Shizuru was married to a charming fellow named Sakyou, and where I was, single. I was always part of the wedding party, never being married. I even made a joke that I don't even mind being a bride. They saw the humour in it as did I, but I knew if ever my lost love comes back into my life, I would be anything he wants me to be. I do hope you knew it was a guy I was referring to, if not, then shame on you for your slow cognition and the lack of meagre skills to decipher my words. Oh, here I go again, insulting. He loved insulting people and I must say, he was rather good at it, that among other things, that I hope I was the only one to experience firsthand. Selfish I know, but sometimes you have to be when you know the true value of your treasure.

"Hey Kurama, come on the dance floor." I heard Yusuke calling, or rather yelling over the music, breaking me out of my thoughts. That sweet lad, he's always trying to get me out and about, doing things. I humour his trivial pursuits, as always, and stood up ready to walk toward him on the dance floor. I danced with him and anyone else who desired a partner, but I grew wiry as the evening turned to dusk, so I retired back to my table. No one missed me because there were so many people attending the celebration. The temple was almost too small to host such a grand event. It was the way I like it, so I can get away without attracting any attention. I will just sit here and drink myself to a happy place.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thank You All.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to say Thank You to all my Readers

Alternate Universe

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter Two

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Normal Point of View

The evening was going great and the festivities were almost over. Kuwabara and the others were bidding farewell to their guest as Kurama sat at his table finishing up his cocktail. He stood up when they all walked towards him.

"Hey Kurama, there is someone you haven't met, and he's actually going to be your ride home." Yukina smiled sweetly at him as he returned the gesture.

"This is..." She wasn't allowed a chance to finish.

"Hiei!"

"Kurama?" Were the two shocked but instantaneous voices when they saw each other.

"Huh, you two know each other?" Kuwabara asked a bit confused as he looked back and forth at both of them.

"You can say that." Hiei smirked and Kurama flushed slightly.

"We... um... we went to the same High School." Kurama confirmed as he smiled, while his heart raced as if it was going to jump out of his chest.

"Oh, well then since you two know each other we don't have to waste time commencing amity. Kurama, you're getting a ride home with him." Yusuke said frankly and Kurama's mind took him somewhere else.

'We already had a ride, a few actually.' He shook his head. His mind was going places it should not have.

"Alright." Kurama smiled sweetly as he always does.

"Good, because Keiko and I are going to celebrate our anniversary, Urameshi style." He grinned and Keiko slapped him.

"Yes, and Yukina is tired, so I'm going to rub her feet and we're staying over here for the night." He grinned.

"You're such a darling Kazuma." She smiled as she rubbed her engorged stomach.

"Anything for you, my princess." He shrieked and Hiei growled.

"Well, thank you for thinking about my wellbeing and sorting out a transport home for me." Kurama smiled and bowed his thanks at the two couple before they made their exit. Kurama and Hiei were left, avoiding each other's gaze.

"So." He paused. "Your friends don't know about our history?." Hiei turned to look at Kurama.

"They're your friends, if I'm not mistaken." Kurama retaliated.

"No, Yukina is my sister and I see you have your pleasant mannerism as always." Hiei smirked at Kurama.

"OH, yea, it is a good asset." He turned away. "So um, can you take me home now, if you are indeed my ride." He turned back and looked at Hiei who was just watching him.

"You look good Kurama." He said after a pronounce pause as they started to walk out of the temple and down the stairs.

Kurama turned to face him a bit take aback. "Oh, um, and yourself. You look well kept." He smiled and quickly turned back.

"You kept the hair." He noted and appreciated the movement of Kurama's long red hair on his back as the wind stirred it a bit as they walked.

"Yes, I became very fond of it." He smiled at Hiei. 'I almost cut it but it was because of you I kept it.' He thought a bit sadly. 'I would never have you the way I did when I least appreciated you.' He thought as he followed Hiei with his head bowed.

"This is it." Hiei said as they walked up to a deep blue Lexus coup.

"Alright." Kurama said as he waited for Hiei to disarm the alarm and then opened the door and stepped inside and Hiei drove off.

"Are you in the same place?" Hiei asked suddenly.

"Yes, but I am in the process of moving." He said hastily because he didn't want Hiei to think he would forever stay with his parents.

"Lucky you, a condo?" Hiei asked, trying to make a conversation.

"No, a house. I was saving to buy my own, so now I am finally in the process of moving out." Kurama said and the silence started. How does one break a silent when shared with an ex that you regret not staying with.

"Why did we break up Kurama." Hiei's voice rang in the deep silence.

"Huh." He voiced out unintelligently. "Um... I don't know." Kurama sighed. "Every time I think of it, I never found the answer." He confessed softly.

"It was the only thing in my life that I regretted."Hiei confessed as he took a glance at Kurama.

"Really?" Kurama asked thoroughly shocked. The Hiei he knew would never say such things, but here his is, in real life, looking as divine as ever, speaking words of love and kindness, well not love, but it was a start.

"I've missed you a lot and I couldn't stop thinking about you." He confessed as they reached a stop light. "I tried to, God knows I've tired, but it didn't work and it affected me knowing that I didn't even know why we broke up in the first place." He sighed.

"Hiei, I've missed you so much. I was too young and immature to cherish what we had." Kurama said with regret. "I actually forgot about you but when I met Yukina, the thought of you kept running through my head constantly and I wondered, what have I done to have to suffer so much. Looking back now, I've realised that I was in love with you but too foolish to understand what love was or how to spot it." He said somewhat embarrassed by his abrupt confession. Silence followed and he began to feel uncomfortable, so he continued.

"But it's probably too late for my confession, I mean how can a guy like you still be single after so long." He sighed sadly, feeling sorry for himself but yet he went on. "You could have anyone one you want..."

"But I want you."Hiei's deep smooth voice broke his sentence as he leaned over the passenger seat and kissed Kurama. The kiss was soft and sweet as it lingered a while before they pulled away.

"Hiei." Kurama said weakly, feeling tingly all over all by one kiss.

"I want you back Kurama." He said as they pulled away. "When Yukina told me about her friend, I knew it just had to be my Kurama she was referring to. I came back for you. Am I too late." It wasn't a question or a statement.

Kurama blushed when he was being referred to as his Kurama. "Am I too late for you?" Kurama asked as he touched Hiei's arm.

"No, I should not have let you go in the first place. It took me losing you to realise your true worth. I am not that stupid teenager that took everything for granted, and back then when we first," he paused when he saw Kurama's redden face. He caressed the reddening cheek as he continued. "I should have told you how I felt back then but I was too scared and didn't know if it was the right thing. I was a child, what did I know about feelings." He said somewhat condemning his former self.

"I saw it, but didn't know. Don't blame yourself. None of us were ready for that then." Kurama reasoned.

"But it would have saved us time among other things." Hiei said as he continued driving.

"I know." Kurama sighed. The rest of the way was silence until they reached Kurama's parents place.

"You remembered?" Kurama looked at him and then back at his house.

"There are so many things I thought I forgot, like that birthmark you have on..."

"Alright, I get it." Kurama said hastily and chuckled a bit and Hiei grinned as he got out and went to open the door for Kurama.

"Thanks." He said as he stepped out of the car.

"It was good seeing you again Kurama." Hiei said as he walked back to the other side of the car.

"It was good seeing you too Hiei." Kurama said sadly as Hiei gave him a small smile and stepped in the car and left.

"Was that your friend from High school?" A soft voice from behind asked.

"Yes mother, he came back." He answered with a smile as he walked past her and headed for the house before she asked anymore questions.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kurama's Point of View

When mother asked me, I couldn't help but smiled that she remembered Hiei. No one knew the true nature of our relationship but somehow I had a feeling she knew, well that and there were a few time she almost caught us with our pants down, literally. Not to mention the time when we came home from school, thinking the house was empty, only to go fill the house with noise, unaware that she was sleeping in her room. That was embarrassing when she woke up and asked about it. As usual, being such a bad influence, Hiei lied smoothly, that she believed him; and my behaviour afterwards did not hide the fact that I was involved with someone.

It was hard keeping our hands from each other. We were best friends for years, since before Meiou High, but it was until then that we started experimenting. We thought that since we were already comfortable with each other and slept in the same bed a few time during our sleepover, that it would not be any different than the relationship we already had. Looking back now I've realised that the more physical we became the more emotions was forming. Something was developing out of our control and we didn't know. Even now, I wouldn't have changed it. I love that I love Hiei and I hope he feels the same intensity as I do.

The students in school never knew, and we didn't care to share. We were still the most sorted after duo in school. Hiei, for his bad boy reputation and an 'I don't give a damn' attitude who somehow did very well in school academically, hmm, I wonder why he did well. I laughed knowing that he had a really good tutor, but no one had to know. And myself, the pretty boy, the beauty and brains, the envy of both the male and female student body. We were a good team. I remember helping Hiei out of a few 'instances' with teachers. They never expected their high achiever, model student to alter the truth slightly. I love that I didn't lie to them, I just explained it differently and they fell for it. Haven't you realised that using certain words to explain something with the right tone helps you instead of resorting to actually lying. I convinced them to see it my way and Hiei was most of the time relieved from his punishment. Of course I couldn't help him all the time, or else he would not have learned, but truth be told, I wasn't there all the time to save him.

I sighed as I lay half naked on my bed as I remember those wonderful times. If only he could be here now with me. I can only dream as I pulled a t-shirt over my head and crawl under my sheets for a well heated night dream.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

Just to say Thank You to all my Readers

Alternate Universe

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter Three

This chapter is dedicated to my lovely, always charming and ever beautiful sis DarkDragonDreamer, and my great friend, and fan Charlotte36, ^_^. Everyone else, thank you all for reading, there are too many to list.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It has been weeks now and I haven't seen Hiei when visiting Yukina. I was the only one with experience in pregnancy seeing that mother was recently with child; therefore I was going to see her periodically to make sure all was well with her. I thought that he would be with her at least once. Then I realised that on that night when we met again for the first time in years, I should have exchanged some sort of contact information with him. Although, there was something that bothered me constantly, he said he wanted me back, and he knows where I reside, even if it is temporary now that I am almost finished with the moving process, so why hasn't he visited, if he felt the way he did? I tried not to get my hopes up but I felt wonderful when he told me those things and I believe him, even now that I haven't seen him. Hiei never once lied to me and I don't think he would start now, right?

It was the last week that I planned on staying with my parents. I was in my room packing up the remaining of my belongings when I heard Yusuke yelling from the street. I ran to the window and looked out and smiled.

"Hey Yusuke, what are you doing here? You're early." I asked with a smile as he leaned against his sedan. I was very fortunate to have him. He helped me move the majority of my things, and also went shopping with me to buy furniture for my new home. Now he was here to help me move the last set of boxes.

"I finished work early so I decided to come, and guess who I found on my way here?" He grinned as looked up at me.

"Who?" I asked utterly curious.

"Hiei, that friend from the party." He said and my heart rate quickened as I forced out a reply.

"Really, how is he?" I asked hoping it sounded as neutral as possible.

"He's great. I remember you told us you two knew each other from High school." He started and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable having such a conversation in the way we were conducting it.

"Yes, that's true. Do you want to come up and help me?" I asked quickly before he asked anything else.

"Sure, I'll be up in a minute." He said as walked up to the front door. I went back to continue packing. As I was finished with the box and taped it shut, he came in.

"Wow, you still have quite a bunch of things." He said as he looked at the boxes. "Good thing Hiei said he'll pass by to see if we need help." He said calmly as he looked around and I almost dropped the crystal vase that I was wrapping in paper.

"What?" I turned and looked at him.

"Yea, he said he'll come to help. Isn't that nice of him?" Yusuke grinned as he jumped on the bed.

"Yea, I guess." I answered and turned back to the task at hand and thanks to Yusuke, all I can think of was Hiei. I looked at Yusuke on my bed, and I blushed at the memories that were created on it. Maybe I should let it go.

"Wow, Kurama, you ok, you're all red." He said and I felt my face heat up more.

"No, no, I'm fine, just a bit exhausted." I didn't lie. I was a bit exhausted with all the packing.

"Oh alright, so how is it that you knew Hiei, you seem so nice and what I've heard from Kuwabara, it seem as if Hiei is a bit, umm, rough and mean." Yusuke started and I know that's far from the truth.

"He is not any of those things." I watched him seriously.

"How do you know, he could have changed." That is not my Hiei, but then again, he was a bit mean to others he didn't want to be around, but I was always being treated gently.

"Well, I don't know. I only know what I've heard. They guy does not seem to open up to people." He said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's the first thing you're right about." I said.

"Oh well, I don't mind. Are you done yet?" He said looking over at the last box.

"Yes, I'm done." I said and taped the box. "Can you help me carry them down stairs?" I asked as I picked up the most fragile box. I love Yusuke as much as I can, considering he's my male friend, but I do not trust him with my precious things. This box was mine to carry.

"Yea sure." He said as he took the one on the floor and we went out. We made about three trips when Hiei arrived and I tried not to get nervous when he walked up to us.

"Are you two done?" he asked and I couldn't help but stare at him. He looked divine in his black t-shirt that says 'when you fall for me, I will bury you right where you stand.' I was a bit surprised by that. Does that mean he gets approached constantly? I was broken out of my thoughts by the voice of Yusuke.

"Almost, we just have two more boxes and you can take that. My car is full." He said as he tried packing the box he held in the back seat. "You and Kurama can get the last two while I try to make this fit." He stained to say as he tried to make it stay in a way that it wouldn't move and fall.

"Alright." I said as I gestured for Hiei to follow me to my room. When we reached in, I pointed to the box on the bed as I went for the one on the floor.

"Hn, nothing much has changed." He smirked as he looked around.

"Oh, um, well it wasn't in need for a change." I said as I paced my breathing. I can't believe I was feeling the way I was. I bend down to pick up the box, and I was a bit stuck. I forgot how much I put in there. Now remembering, it was all my books, and it seemed as if I got carried away while packing. I heard a snicker and turned to see Hiei watching me. I quickly stood up, feeling better to have my face facing him than by behind.

"What is so funny?" I asked as I tried to glare at him.

"Are you alright with that box, or do you want to try this one?" He asked and it seemed as if he was mocking me. Ever since he was stronger than I, and he use to brag about it but I wasn't the athlete, he was, and I wasn't the one who use to skip physical education class to go bench pressing. His excuse was that the games they made us play were for sissies. But I knew he was right, the box was too heavy for me, but I could carry it if I stand and he lifts it up for me, but I rather not strain myself in front of him. I don't want to die yet and it would be really bad if people found out that the cause of dead was from embarrassment.

"Fine, you take that one." I said and as I walked past him to get to the other box, he grabbed unto my upper arm. I slowly turned to him.

"I wanted to get in touch with you before." He said seriously and I smiled.

"In the past or just recently?" I asked as I sat on the bed.

"Both." He said and I couldn't help but get excited.

"What happened, Hiei?" I asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" He sat next to me.

"I mean what happened that I cannot remember us breaking up or you leaving, as it seemed that you did." I said a bit saddened.

"I was thinking the same thing, until I finally remembered. Then I knew why I blocked it out, why I did not remember." He started and I began to get nervous.

"What was it?" I asked as my heart race. What could it have possibly been?

"We were in an accident on prom night, but you were injured worst than I was. You suffered a bad concussion, that's probably why you didn't remember." He said as he stared off in the distance.

"What kind of accident?" I asked not sure what to think. Mother never said anything about me being in an accident.

"We were walking and the car was speeding. I tried to push you out of the way but me doing that caused both of us to get hit. The difference was that you hit your head on the side walk. I suffered a few broken ribs and internal bleeding." He explained and I still couldn't remember but it did explain why I didn't even remember going to prom or anything else, just that I was getting ready to attend college.

"Alright, it makes sense, but then where were you after? I only seemed to remember getting ready to start college, and you weren't in those memories." I said to him and he looked a bit guilty.

"I felt guilty." He confessed and I was surprised.

"Why?" I really needed an explanation.

"If I didn't push you out of the way the way I did, you would have remembered everything. I was accepted in a college far away from here so I decided to take it. I couldn't stand to see you in the hospital not responding because of me. The doctors said most likely you would have amnesia, so I knew you would not remember me." He sighed as he stood up. I watched him.

"Why didn't you want me remembering you? When I met Yukina, that's when my memory of us began coming back. I would have never blamed you for anything, if anything you probably saved me from death, have you ever thought of that?" I asked as I stood up and faced him.

"I did, but did you remember your mother saying that I was a bad influence on you?" He said to me with a lour.

"No." I said as I looked away in deep thought.

"Don't worry about the past; there is nothing we can do to change it." He said as he turned away as he was going to the direction of the box.

"Were you serious when you said you wanted me back?" I asked suddenly, desperately wanting to know the answer.

"Yes." He said as he kept his back to me. I walked up to him and embraced him from behind as I rested my chin on his shoulder, my hands around his waist and I blushed when I felt his abs. It felt good but I didn't want him to think I did that to touch him that way, even though I would love to. Oh how I've missed him.

"According to all that has been said, I don't think we ever broke up, so that means you can't want what you already have." I smiled as I rested my head against his shoulder and waited for a reply. I felt my hands being held by his as he turned around to face me. Then I realised he was smirking handsomely at me.

"You make a good point." He said and pulled me towards him. As we were about to kiss, we heard Yusuke. We quickly pulled away just as he barged in the room.

"Are you guys laying eggs or something?" he asked as he watched us as we picked up the boxes.

"No, we were just talking." I said as I took the lighter box that was on the bed and walked past him with a huge smile on my face.

When I reached down in the road, I saw them coming out.

"Gosh man, I was just trying to be nice." Yusuke said and I smiled. I felt content again with Hiei here, and someone bickering with him.

"Don't blame me for your mistakes. _**You**_ can't help it." Hiei said and I tried not to smile too much. More memories came flooding back to me and I was so overwhelmed with joy that I wanted to yell. I composed myself when Hiei walked past me and opened his car truck to place the boxes in.

"Yusuke, I'll take a ride with Hiei, since he has a seat available and he doesn't know my new address." I explained and I was glad to have a legitimate reason to back up my wanted.

"No problem, I'll see you two there." He said as he stepped in his car and sped off.

"I can't believe but it feels like old times." I said as he closed the trunk.

"You like to hear someone try to get on my nerves?" he asked with an amused look.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." I smiled at him.

"Hn." He smiled a little. I love to see him smile because it is as rare as a comet. "We should get going." He said and I agree. I wanted to sleep in my own house tonight. Mother wasn't here because she went out with her husband. I was grateful that they did not leave my half brother hear for me to look after. She wanted me to postpone the moving date but if I leave it up to here, I would never move, so today was the best day, when she was out of the house. I went in the car when I heard Hiei start it up.

"Did you want to stay." He said to me as I went in and closed the door.

"No, I was just thinking." I smiled at him.

"You think too much, you know that." he said and I laughed.

"What if I was thinking about you?" I asked him with a grin.

"That's different." He said and then drove off.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Normal Point of View

When they reached, they saw Yusuke sitting on the truck of his car with his feet on the bumper.

"It's about time you two got here." He said as he jumped down. Kurama stepped out of the car and handed him the keys.

"Here, you can start." He said as he went in the trunk and took the box that Hiei pulled out. He took it and went into the house and started unpacking as Yusuke and Hiei did the heavy lifting. The house was already furnished, he just had to pack his closet in the bedroom, decorate the bathrooms and the guest rooms, then the living room. The kitchen remained last because there was more work to do there than anywhere else. Everyone worked in the kitchen with Kurama's guidance.

"Kurama, I have to go now. I promised Keiko that I wouldn't take too long." Yusuke said as he stretched.

"It's alright, thanks so much for your help. I'm almost finished with everything." He said with a grateful smile.

"Alright and we are having a home warming party here tomorrow, whether you like it or not." He grinned as he left.

"Well I have no choice but to." He said as he shook his head.

"Is he always that way?" Hiei asked from behind and Kurama turned to face him with a smile.

"Yes, but it's not a problem." He said as he took a bag and put all the wrapping paper in it.

"I'm going to go leave soon. I had a long day." Hiei said and Kurama turned to look at him.

"Alright, but I would like you to be here tomorrow." Kurama said shyly.

"I have to think about it." He said and Kurama looked away.

"Alright, well I'm going to take a shower." He said and went up to take a long hot shower. When he was finished he put on his boxers and a robe as he sat on his bed combing his hands through his wet hair as a comb, then suddenly he heard something downstairs. Rushing to see what it was, he saw that Hiei was still there and it looked like he broke up all the boxes and tied them together, ready for recycling.

"Hiei, you didn't have to do that." Kurama said and Hiei turned to watch him and then raised a brow with a grin on his face.

"You look really good like that." He said grinning and then Kurama looked down and realised he rushed out with his robe on.

"Oh." He flushed. "Um, I just came out of the shower." He explained.

"And I was just helping you." Hiei smirked as he advanced towards Kurama. With wide eyes Kurama just stood there staring at Hiei.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Hiei smirked as he stood directly in front of Kurama.

"I uh...thank you Hiei." He stammered out when Hiei stood right in front of him.

"It was my pleasure." He said and Kurama pulled him in a kiss. He was a bit surprised by the bold move but he gladly accepted it. He pushed Kurama against the wall as he deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Kurama's waist and feeling Kurama's hand come up to his shoulder and neck. The longer they kiss the more heated it became. Kurama's hands began to roam all over and under Hiei's t-shirt and one of Hiei's hands left Kurama's waist and travelled down his naked thigh gripping and caressing it as he pulled the leg up towards his waist as he moved closer to Kurama, pressing into him against the wall. Kurama moaned out his delight as he hooked his leg around Hiei's waist as Hiei moved against him.

"Mmhmmm, Hiei." Kurama moaned as he pulled away and gasp for breath. Hiei pushed the red hair aside as he went to his neck kissing it and nibbling, creating red spots. Hiei's hand trailed up from Kurama's thighs to his hips under the robe and to the inner thigh.

"Kurama." He said as he pulled away.

"Hiei." Kurama said in a desire filled daze.

"I should go before something happen." He explained as he moved his hands and Kurama lowered his leg.

"If anything does happen, would that be wrong?" Kurama looked at him as he sighed.

"It's not that." He paused. "I should go."

"Well, will you at least come to the party, I am apparently having?" He asked hopeful.

"I'll make it, just to see you again." He said as he leaned in and kissed Kurama again but pulled away before they got caught up into it again.

"Alright." Kurama blushed a bit.

"I hope you know that I am not letting you go this time for anything." Hiei looked at him extremely serious.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Kurama smiled and pulled him for another kiss, then pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Hiei said as he caressed his cheeks.

"Thanks for everything Hiei." Kurama smiled at him as he walked to the door.

When Hiei left, Kurama was on cloud nine. Things could get any better, but with his hormones raging now and he had ideas on how to make it much better, but only with a certain someone. He sighed as he went up to his room and changed for bed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day, Kurama was bustling to get the house ready and then the door bell rang.

"They're here already?" He thought out loud as he left the kitchen to answer the door. "Hiei." Kurama greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey." He greeted as he stepped in and Kurama kissed him lovingly. "That's a good welcome." He smirked and Kurama grinned.

"You're really early." Kurama noted.

"I came to see if you needed help." He said as he followed Kurama to the kitchen.

"As a matter of fact I do. I need to get food for the party." It finally dawned on him.

"Well, let's go." Hiei said as he walked towards the door and Kurama followed.

They went to the market to get some food to prepare and then to a restaurant to get some already made food. They arrived back the house and began working in the kitchen. Eventually everyone started arriving.

"Wow, he helped you?" Yusuke asked when Kurama said he had help with the preparation.

"Yes, why is it so hard to believe?" Kurama asked as Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Hiei.

"I'm his brother in law and he had never done anything or said anything nice to me." Kuwabara said.

"Me not beating you to a bloody pulp is nice enough, don't you think." Hiei glared at him as he walked past them and went to sit next to Yukina in the living room.

"Can you two just be nice?" Kurama asked as he looked at them.

"Fine, but if he says anything bad about me I can't guarantee anything." Yusuke said as he walked away.

"I am trying not to let him get to me for Yukina and the baby's sake." Kurama sighed when Kuwabara left.

A few minutes later they were all eating and drinking, and then Kurama saw why Kuwabara did not fancy Hiei too much. When Kuwabara would say something macho or anything else to impress Yukina, Hiei would just mumble something that was most like true, say thing that it's an exaggeration. Kuwabara would get defensive and Hiei would not entertain him by rebutting, therefore the name callings, on Kuwabara's part and the blunt over exaggerated insults on Hiei's. Kurama found it amusing knowing the reason was because they were finally related and didn't like each other because they both cared for Yukina.

When the party was over, they tried to help but Kurama rejected their offers.

"Are you sure, you can take care of this on your own?" Keiko asked kindly.

"I'll be fine and it's getting really late." Kurama rejected sweetly.

"Are you sure?" Yukina asked as she leaned against Kuwabara.

"Yes, thanks for coming." He smiled as he opened the door for them. "Bye."

"Bye Kurama." Keiko and Yukina said as they kissed his cheek and left.

"Yea, see ya soon Kurama." Yusuke said as escorted Keiko out and Kuwabara waved at him.

When Hiei was about to leave, he pulled him back.

"Except for you, you have to stay back." Kurama whispered only for Hiei to hear and he smirked. When everyone left, Hiei helped him with the leftovers and other things. When they were finished they sat back on the couch and sighed.

"You kept me back to work me like a slave?" Hiei cocked a brow at Kurama waiting.

"I wanted my favourite person to help me. All of them have their significant other, I couldn't let mine leave." Kurama said as he leaned against Hiei on the couch.

"Oh really?"Hiei smirked as he looked down at Kurama.

"Yep and it's about time." Kurama replied as he smiled up at Hiei and leaned forward to kiss him. As it started, it finished.

"I remember I was the one to always initiate things. What happened?" Hiei smirked at Kurama.

"Well, things changed, and I like to kiss you. You could also say that I am bolder." Kurama smiled.

"How much bolder?" Hiei scooted away from Kurama a bit and looked at him. Kurama smiled as he stood up and then came and sat down in his lap, wearing a smirk.

"Very bold." Kurama said as he kissed Hiei again this time more heated as he scooted closer as Hiei's hands caressed Kurama's back all the way down to his hips, and pulling him much closer. Kurama pulled away.

"Maybe we should get a room." Kurama said as he stood up and pulled Hiei to the room where they revisited each other's body the way they use to in a passionate dance.

The next day

"You're finally up." Hiei looked down at Kurama who was on his chest.

"Yea." He sighed contently. "Is it too late?"

"No." Hiei said as he rubbed Kurama's back under the sheets.

"Good because I don't want this to end." He smiled and kissed Hiei. "Do you think we should let the others know?" Kurama asked as he pulled away.

"No, let's see if they can figure this out on their own. I doubt they will but I am giving them the benefit of a doubt." He grinned.

"How nice of you to be so considerate. You are nicer than before; I don't know how they can't like you." Kurama said as he rested his head on Hiei again.

"They would have hated me passionately if they were in school with us." Hiei said very amused.

"Yes, considering you're nicer now and I must say very gentle but forceful when it matters." Kurama was happy that Hiei couldn't see his face.

"Is that so? Well you're still a screamer." He grinned when Kurama looked up at him.

"It's not my fault you know. It's all because of you." Kurama sat up and watched him.

"I think it's because of you." Hiei smirked, feeling a challenge coming on as he eased of the bed, resting on his elbows as he looked at Kurama.

"Well then let's find out." Kurama said as he pushed Hiei down flat on the bed and straddled his waist, grinning at him. "Let's see how much noise you would make when I'm in control." He smirked when Hiei gasped as Kurama eased down on him grinning and began to rock in a steady rhythm.

A little later, Kurama was still on top of Hiei as he rested his head on his chest panting. Hiei's hands were still on Kurama's thighs, as Kurama looked up at him breathless and smiled.

"I knew I could make you vocal." Kurama grinned.

"Luckily, you're living by yourself now, and vocal is different than screaming which you still did." Hiei grinned and watched as Kurama eased off him and lay next to him.

"Fine then, you win, anyway I'm glad to have it this way after so long of living with mother." He sighed as he watched Hiei.

"So do I. I believe after all that we said, you mother knew there was something going on." Hiei smirked.

"I wouldn't doubt that, but if she did, it didn't seem to bother her." Kurama answered as he caressed Hiei's chest down to his abs.

"Good then." Hiei said as he ran his hands through Kurama's hair. "I have to go soon."

"Can we stay like this just a bit longer?" Kurama turned to look at him with pleading eyes.

"But I have to do some work." Hiei explained.

"Please, just a little while longer?" Kurama continued.

"Alright, just for you." He gave in and Kurama smiled and kissed him tenderly.

"Thanks love." Kurama said as he rested his head on Hiei's chest once again smiling contently as Hiei continue his ministration on his hair.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kurama's Point of View

Ever since that day, we have been together. It took years for the others to figure out our true relationship, and then we eventually told them that it started a long time ago because we were dating since High School. I was ecstatic that they accepted it, especially now that I asked Hiei to move in with me. This running up and down from house to house was not going well with me. We could not even cuddle properly after our nights activities, because he would need to rush all the way across the city to get home in time for work. Eventually he sold his place and insisted that he should pay me for half of the house, so it would be both of ours. That was when I knew he was really serious about us, well that and it was a pride thing as well. He doesn't know how truly happy he has made me. Our life could not get any better and with Yukina's children now and Yusuke's we are quite content because they love spending time with us. Yes I would love some children of my own but I will hold out on that, for now I just want to get Hiei to officially propose. Wish me luck, bye.

The End


End file.
